The 11th International Conference on the Biological EPR Spectroscopy, Imaging, and Spin-Trapping (EPR-2005) will be held September 4-9, 2005 in Columbus, Ohio. The meeting will focus on a wide spectrum of electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) methods to study the biological processes pertinent to human health. The biennial EPR Conference/Workshop has become the major platform to discuss advances in electron and nuclear magnetic resonance (EPR, MRI, and PEDRI) techniques. During the last couple of decades the role of free radicals has been well recognized in the pathogenesis of many diseases, including cancer, atherosclerosis, ischemia-reperfusion injury, stroke, diabetic vascular disease, and a variety of inflammatory diseases. The radicals, collectively termed as "reactive oxygen/nitrogen species (ROS/RNS)", are generated in the biological milieu under stress and propagated through a cascade of reactions leading to tissue damage. A great deal of progress has been made in the detection, characterization and quantification of these radicals. The EPR spectroscopy still remains the most sought after technique that enables direct detection and quantification of these radicals in vitro as well as in vivo. Obtaining spatially resolved information on the distribution of the radicals in the tissue, when combined with the power of imaging, has become a unique feature of this technique. In spite of many potentials and advantages, the EPR technique is not yet completely recognized among the investigators in the field of free radicals in biology and medicine. The prime reason for this is the lack of awareness of the technique and its unique capabilities. In order to disseminate the virtues of the EPR imaging technology among the non-EPR community, we are organizing a 5-day workshop/conference, which will highlight the biomedical applications of the in vivo EPR spectroscopy and imaging technology. Participants will include EPR scientists, junior faculty, young investigators, doctoral candidates and post-doctoral fellows from all over the world. One of the highlights of this conference is to include, educate, and encourage women and minority students as well as newcomers to the EPR field. The conference brings together the experts on application studies as well as the builders and developers of instrumentation, techniques, software, and databases. Symposia at this conference are designed for the continued fruitful cross-fertilization of ideas that has been a tremendous driving force behind the successful advances in this field. EPR- 2005 will maintain the traditional format of poster sessions and plenary lectures, which highlight major advances in each of the major areas. The funds solicited here are needed to provide partial travel support to 36 younger scientists from the U.S. (graduate students, post-doctoral research scientists, and young investigators) following selection among those who have contributed research papers, and further 20 of those participants will be invited for oral presentations. The eligibility of a participant to receive travel support will be decided according to a set of criteria set by a committee consisting of the U.S. members of the International Advisory Committee for this meeting. Particular emphasis will be given to the minority and women scientists, encouraging their active participation.